


can't bear it without you

by fuscience



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, lexa in a bear suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuscience/pseuds/fuscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke works at the mall and has an unlikely savior in the form of it's mascot - Happy the Bear.</p><p>Or</p><p>Lexa doesn't hate her job, but she certainly doesn't like it. At least, not until the girl from the food court starts giving her free food and drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't bear it without you

**Author's Note:**

> silly thing that came into my head while i was doing my resume. I have had both these jobs. Except I was the easter bunny, not a mall mascot. 
> 
> done really quickly and as i've attested to grammar is not my strong point. let me know if you catch anything.

When Clarke rolled out of bed this morning she had a gut feeling that today was going to be good. As far as she can tell, her gut can go to hell.

 

"I'm not paying for a fucking cup of water."

 

Clarke subtlety grasps the cup and tries to slide it back towards her, away from the towering man in front of her. "I'm sorry. It's store policy - a cup of water is 25 cents."

 

If Clarke's being completely honest, she hates the policy too, but it's her job and her ass on the line if Jaha, the owner of this fine (fucking stupid) establishment, finds out she's been handing out water cups for free. Kane, the manager, was cool, giving them free sweet buns and drinks, but he didn't have as much swing as he liked to think and Clarke was not up to getting fired today. Her hand grabs the cup, but a much larger hand covers her and grips tightly, nearly smushing the fragile plastic cup between them.

 

"What if I died of dehydration?" The man’s broad features stare her down (literally, Clarke is short and this man is very, very large) and Clarke glares back angrily - $8.50 an hour is not enough to deal with this politely.

 

"I'll call 9-1-1." She spits out, yanking back hard, taking the cup with her, but the water is thrust unceremoniously out, splashing right on to the already angry man's face. Clarke is stunned into silence - she was so sure today was going to be a good day.She had a feeling.

 

"You little bitch!" Without breaking a sweat the man hauls her up by her shoulders and lifts her over the counter, throwing Clarke down into the tiled floor. She bounces hard off one shoulder but manages to protect her head and already knows this is going to hurt in the morning. Her feet slip out from under her when she tries to stand and already the customer is stalking towards her, lip curled up in rage.

 

The bear comes roaring up behind the man without warning and tackles him to the floor, body slamming into the bulk of a man. Clarke watches in stunned awe as whoever is in the suit manages to pin the much larger guy to the ground, swinging him around and then, basically, jumping on him so that Clarke can see the way he bounces off the tile with the force. A few more swings from the animal and the man is on the ground barely twitching.

 

Raven’s got mall security already jogging over and the bear rises off the semi-conscious man, giving her a small nod and a thumbs up that Clarke hesitantly returns, before silently departing back to it’s post at the playground where several children are clambering to greet the hero after that impressive display of force. It’s all over in seconds and Clarke isn’t sure she took a breath during any of it.

 

“Clarke! You okay?” Bellamy, in his guard uniform comes into view and reaches forward to give her a hand up. Clarke takes it, scrambling to her feet ungracefully.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’m fine.”

 

“Did Happy the mall bear just beat up someone?” Bellamy looks to her for confirmation of the strange sight everyone had seen.

 

“I mean he started it.” Clarke points to the man on the ground. “But, yeah. I think so.”

 

“Wow.”

 

Clarke hums and just shakes her incredulously, “I hate this job.”

 

* * *

 

Kane, the manager, offers to let her go home early, but Clarke’s been eyeing some new art supplies and medical books and she’s really _fine_. Bear attack aside, Clarke still surprisingly has a good feeling about today. A really good feeling.

 

Raven’s manning the register for her so she doesn’t have to deal with any more customers for the day which is nice and generous and odd. It’s not that Raven’s not friendly, but if there’s anyone worse with people than Clarke it’s Raven, whose standard greeting more often involves profanity than not. Her co-worker is a little older than her, a senior as opposed to a junior, and normally comes in at six, after she finishes up extracurricular courses at the local community college. She’s already halfway through a bachelor’s degree and Clarke doesn’t even want to talk about how impressed she is - Raven doesn’t need a bigger head. Luckily, the only thing the guy from earlier actually managed to hurt was Clarke and all the equipment is still fine. She starts up a batch of cinnamon rolls, sticking one pan into the oven and then gathering the ingredients to make another batch. The dinner crowd is starting and they’ll start burning through the sweet buns and cinnamon sticks very, very fast.

 

"Do you know who works as the mall bear?" Raven looks up from her Mechanics Now! magazine, watching Clarke dump ingredients into the mixer that stands near the doorway to the back.

 

"A couple people, I think a girl works during our shift though - so maybe it was her that beat the shit out of that guy.” Raven goes to pour herself a soda. They’re allowed one drink and one food item per shift. It’s a pretty sweet deal considering the shitty pay.

 

“A girl?” Clarke dumps a batch of dough onto the counter, “Was she cute?”

 

Raven snorts. “How the hell should I know? She’s wearing a fucking bear suit and, honestly, how anyone can look good when their hot and sweaty and disg-”

 

Octavia Blake chooses that moment to walk up to the register, obviously fresh from the gym, hair pulled back with skin tight pants and tank adhering to the contours of her body. “Hey, guys.”

 

“Never mind. She was pretty cute, I guess.” Raven looks balefully at Octavia and Clarke has to agree. No one should look that good after working out.

 

“Who was cute? And can I get one of those slushy strawberry things you sell?”

 

Clarke is in the middle of kneading the dough, beginning to shape it into what eventually will be sweet cinnamon buns the size of her fists, filled with about a pound of butter.

 

“I’ll get it.” She hates baking anyway. She hates cooking actually and wonders again why she keeps this job at all. Probably has something to do with her mom, that’s why she does most things she hates.

 

“Clarke got rescued by a bear, and now she wants to attack it.”

 

“What?! No.” Clarke feels heat creeping up her neck, like it does whenever anyone teases her. “I just want to thank her!”

 

Octavia raises a curious eyebrow, mad smile rising on her face. “Explain, Reyes.”

 

“Oh, nothing. Clarke’s into furries now that’s all.”

 

“ _Raven_. Oh my god.”

 

It takes a while for everything to settle down and Clarke comes extremely close to dumping Octavia’s slushy over Raven’s head, but the icy crisis is averted when Raven promises to actually tell the events from earlier accurately

 

“She’s still there and I know for a fact the bear show closes at nine - same time you get off. Bet you could catch her if you wanted to,” Raven waggles her eyebrows up and down, “Thank her up close and personal.”

 

“You’re terrible.” Clarke shoves her and Octavia laughs as she sips from her drink.

 

* * *

 

Raven’s teasing doesn’t stop her from going though. Promptly at nine she watches the bear wave and blow kisses and then begin waddling down the hallway towards the security locker rooms where whoever is in costume for the shift is allowed to change. Clarke follows after her and waits until she splits from the larger man - maybe her boss, at the entrance to security. Bellamy’s still on so, Clarke gives him a quick wave before pushing through the double doors.

 

“Hey!” She yells down the corridor, but the bear keeps ambling forward, around a corner and out of Clarke’s sight. She walks faster to catch up. “Hey! Hey!” Clarke finally gives up on verbally calling attention to herself and grabs the suit’s hard, furry shoulder. They spin around without pretense and Clarke takes a step back to avoid getting whacked by the uncoordinated arms - she wonders how someone who seems so awkward in the suit now, managed to pummel an over six foot hulk of a man just hours earlier.

 

The bear holds up a hand in a wait signal and then reaches up, struggling to lift the large, bulbous costume head from it’s perch. After a second of struggling, Clarke reaches up to help and together they manage to wrench it off.  Underneath the fur is a gorgeous girl and Clarke has to swallow. She internally curses Raven under her breath because they are going to have to have words over what the definition of cute and attractive and beautiful is.

 

“Hello.” Her cheeks are flushed from the heat of the suit and her hair sticks out in waves, but she’s got a stare that could freeze the Canadian tundra. “I apologize. This suit is not good for hearing.”

 

“Uh. Yeah.”

 

“Was there something you needed?” Lexa shifts on her feet, uncomfortable and hot, ready to get out of her ridiculous work uniform. She’s not up for a conversation with the cinnamon bun girl right now. She’s not prepared at all for bright, blonde hair and horribly shiny smiles.

 

“Um, yeah. Yes! I just wanted to thank you… for earlier.” The stuttering is unfamiliar but Clarke is offset by how intensely the girl stares at her. “I’m Clarke.”

 

“Lexa .” She shifts a little bit, the weight of the head making her lean to one side.  “Quint is a brute. He deserved far more than what I did to him.” Clarke raises an eyebrow.

 

“You know him?”

 

“Unfortunately.” Lexa sees that Clarke is waiting for elaboration. “His mother and mine work together.”

 

“Ah.” Clarke’s best friend is Wells, who is Jaha’s son and the whole reason she got a job. She supposes she should be thankful Jaha didn’t manage to produce a child as pretentious as himself or as entitled as Quint. Before she forgets why she even came (Lexa is distracting, with her tanned skin and large, guileless eyes), Clarke swings her backpack around and digs into the smallest pocket - giving a tiny smile of triumph when she uncovers what she was searching for. "Here."

 

Lexa looks confused at the proffered piece of paper. "What is this?"

 

Clarke shuffles her feet and grins up at Lexa, "I work at the Cinnabon. This is a coupon for a free cinnamon bun and drink anytime you want - on me. A thanks for your help"

 

“Oh.” She reaches forward and attempts to grasp it with her paws, but only manages to drop it to the ground. Frowning, Lexa begins to kneel down, only for Clarke to beat her and pick the paper up quickly. “I’m sorry. I can’t-” Lexa raises her covered hands helplessly, “Would you mind waiting one moment while I retrieve my bag and change?”

 

The taller girl looks honestly contrite, standing there in her bear suit, and Clarke is trying not to find it endearing, but thinks she’s on the greater side of failing.

 

Clarke nods and leans against the wall in the hallway, fingering the small slip of paper until Lexa returns. It’s only a few short minutes later, but it feels like a lifetime between the way Clarke’s stomach twists into heavy knots and her head keeps remembering how Lexa’s hair stuck to the side of her forehead or how her eyes shifted between grey and something darker. She should not be noticing these things in a stranger.

 

When Lexa returns, in workout capris and a thin black tanktop, Clarke’s mouth goes dry. She recovers quicker this time and hands the coupon to Lexa who stuffs it into the side of her bag.

 

“Come visit me sometime.”

 

Lexa is tempted to tell her how she feels about the confections Clarke’s place of employment sells, but Clarke stares at her so earnestly she can’t bring herself to say the words.

 

“Very well, Clarke Griffin. I will see you around.”

 

Today _was_ good, Clarke decides.

 

* * *

 

Lexa only works Wednesday and Saturday nights. It’s the deal she made with her parents - she’s allowed a part time job, taking an afternoon free period from school so she doesn’t work too late into the night, with the understanding her hours would be limited and if her grades fell she would have to submit her resignation immediately. The job was supposed to allow her some independence, some anonymity, but now, Lexa hopes she is able to keep the job for a very long time. Clarke is here after all.

 

It becomes a thing.

 

Before her shift or after her shift, Lexa will walk over to Clarke’s counter, sometimes in her bear suit, sometimes not and Clarke will give her a sweet bun and a Sprite. Lexa will smile, whether Clarke can see it or not, and walk back to her post. Gustus eats the cinnamon roll.

 

Gustus is her boss and he watches her go over to the Cinnabon every single one of her shifts for three weeks before finally commenting on it. Lexa had sincerely hoped he would never say anything at all.

 

On a Wednesday shift, Lexa walks over as soon as she’s changed and Clarke has a cinnamon bun and sprite waiting for her as she jogs up. Lexa’s still not allowed to talk so she just awkwardly bounces the large head in some semblance of a nod before walking back to her job, boxed treat and drink balanced precariously in her hands. Clarke lets out a loud laugh when Lexa nearly drops her soda and Lexa is glad the head hides how her face burns and no one can hear how her heart speeds up.

 

Gustus waits for her by the photo booth, eyeing her up knowingly, “You know drinks are included with your pay.  All you have to do is go to the break room.”

 

She freezes and waves her bear claws back and forth, “No. No. Don’t worry about it.” Lexa shouts, facing the opening of the head in his direction so Gustus can hear her.

 

He nods and turns back to his camera. They open at three thirty and there’s a lot of prep work to do.

 

Clarke waves at her from the food stand and even though she can’t see it, Lexa smiles back at her.

 

* * *

 

Clarke used to work Wednesday through Friday night shifts, leaving her Saturdays open for her friends or parties like any regular high school student. One week after meeting Lexa, Clarke switches her Friday shift for Raven's Saturday one - Raven enthusiastically mentions auditing a night class on thermodynamics. Clarke doesn’t ask for further details.

 

Bellamy had invited her to a party, hosted by some of his college buddies, and she’d had too decline. At the time, she’d honestly been disappointed, but with Lexa walking towards her slowly, face set in something that’s almost like a frown Clarke can’t find that feeling anymore. Nothing like it in fact.

 

"You poor thing. What happened today? Did a child hug you?" Lexa has a habit of not complaining. Not about the nasty suit or the abhorrent pay, not about the tiny hands tugging her, or the parents shouting at her. Lexa takes it all without complaint and Clarke is waiting for the day she storms up to their counter and cracks. It's going to happen.

 

“No.” Lexa grumbles. “I am fine.”

 

“Right.”

 

“And you? Did something good happen?” She tilts her head to the side in question and Clarke’s smile widens.

 

“Not really. No.” Her elbows lean on the counter, chin in hands as she watches Lexa.“Maybe.”

 

Lexa quirks her eyebrow and is about to say something when Gustus shouts at her and she’s forced to go.

 

“I’ll see you later?” Clarke nods and she leaves, still feeling the burn of Clarke’s eyes from across the forum.

 

* * *

 

Clarke meets her after her shift ends with another cinnamon bun and sprite and walks her to the security corridor, where the locker rooms are chatting away even though Lexa can’t respond adequately enough to hold a conversation. It’s as Clarke is in the middle of a riveting tale of bravery (Raven willingly shoved her hand into the drawer of the unknown mold - which Lexa is now even more disgusted by the food products sold at Clarke’s workplace if there is a drawer. of mold.) when she feels a shove on the back of her head, nearly causing her to teeter over from the loss of equilibrium.

 

“Hey!” She hears Clarke shout, turning awkwardly to try and see what pushed her. Clarke’s chasing down three teenagers who are holding their stupid hats on their head and laughing as they all sprint down the corridor away from Clarke’s furious bellows. The blonde turns to her and grabs her by her head, jarring it again - Lexa’s starting to feel like the ball in a game of ping pong. “Are you okay?”

 

She finally reaches up and unhooks the clasp, violently yanking off the head. There’s a sore spot on her head where the internal fan hit her, but otherwise she’s unharmed - just a little angry, but Clarke’s puttering around bending her over so she can run fingers through Lexa’s thick brown hair and Lexa suddenly feels like sending a thank you up to whatever deity sent those little shits to the mall tonight.

 

“I’m fine, Clarke.”

 

Clarke still looks worried, but Lexa relaxes into her ministrations, hand coming up to rest on Clarke’s forearm gently. She cards her fingers across Lexa’s scalp one final time, gently scraping the skin, eliciting a tiny noise of pleasure from Lexa. Lexa looks embarrassed by the sound and Clarke just smiles at her.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Lexa stares straight into her. Everything feels better when Clarke is near. It’s quite strange.

 

“Yes. I’m very sure.” The cinnamon bun and drink lie spilled on the ground and Lexa turns her attention to it. “I’m sorry I dropped them.”

 

“It’s okay.” Clarke says, reaching for her hand, “Better that stuff on the ground than you.”

 

She intertwines their fingers and Lexa’s heart nearly burst from her chest.

 

* * *

 

The boy has hair near his shoulders and it looks soft and smooth, like Clarke could run her fingers through it without them getting caught on a single knot. Lexa thinks he looks ridiculous.

 

Sweat drips down the back of her neck and curly hair sticks to her forehead. The fan in the bear head had broke about an hour into her shift  and while Gustis had promised to take it home and fix it, nothing could be done before the end of the night. Lexa was hot and miserable and teenage Fabio was talking to Clarke, making Clarke smile.

 

"I'm going on break!" She has to shout over the noise of the children, pressing the animal head as close to Gustus' ear as possible to speak. He nods and wait for Lexa to perform the customary goodbyes where Happy waves and blows kisses, but is instead met with the backside of Lexa's furry head as she turns on her heel and storms toward the locker rooms.

 

As soon as she's safe behind the locker room doors Lexa throw her head off and takes a deep breath.

 

"Hey." She spins around to see Clarke,

 

"Clarke."

 

"You kind of took off. Everything ok?" Clarke was concerned for her. She thinks of the boy with the hair and Lexa's chest tightens. For once, Clarke's presence does nothing to alleviate the pressure.

 

"I am fine. I didn't mean to take you away from work... or your friend."

 

"Don't worry about it. Finn mostly just comes to visit Raven. I'm secondary." Clarke looks sad for a moment and Lexa doesn't really know what to do. A bead of sweat catches on her upper lip and she licks it away. Clarke's eyes follow the movement.

 

"You should never be second anything."

 

Clarke grins.

 

"Thanks.” There’s a beat of silence where they just sit and smile softly, stupidly at each other before Clarke looks down, clearing her throat. “Now, what's wrong with you?"

 

Lexa lets out a small sigh, bending down to pick up the thrown aside head, "The fan is broken and it is very hot and I - I am having an off day." She confesses.

 

Clarke mulls on the problem for a second before softly asking, "I could see if Raven would look at it? All that mechanical stuff is kind of her hobby." Lexa shrugs. It's better than nothing and she going to need all fifteen minutes of her break before she's ready to return to work. "Ok.” Clarke’s smile is breathtaking.  “I'll be right back!"

 

* * *

 

"Raven, Please!" Octavia's leaning over the counter listening as Clarke begs Raven to go to the locker rooms and look at Lexa's stupid bear head.

 

"What’s in it for me? Oh, right - nothing.” She frowns at Clarke’s dejected face. “Besides, someone has to watch for customers!"

 

Clarke looks helplessly around at the lack of customers, "But - but no ones here!"

 

"I could watch the store." They both turn to Octavia. "What?! It's not like I haven't seen y'all do everything a thousand times.  I got this. Go help Clarke save her baby bear."

 

Clarke's thankful stare turns into annoyance at the implication of something between her and Lexa. She’s not sure why it hits her wrong but the idea of Lexa turns her stomach into knots and she gets nervous. She thinks maybe she’d like something to be there, between Lexa and her, but Clarke is brave with everything but her feelings.

 

Raven just shakes her head. "Okay. Whatever. Just don't let Jaha catch you and we'll be right back. I probably can't fix the damn thing anyway."

 

Clarke's already halfway out the door, Raven following behind her and Octavia waving a goodbye.

 

"You can fix anything Raven. I'm not worried." Raven falters for a second, leg dragging a little behind her and she has to adjust her brace before walking again.

 

"Of course I can. I'm awesome." She grins and Clarke laughs.

 

* * *

 

It turns out that a wire had simply become frayed and with a little electrical tape secured from the janitor, Raven has the fan back up and working in minutes, Lexa thanking her quietly, intense gratitude seeping into her voice.

 

"No problem, prickly bear."

 

Lexa scowls, but Clarke smiles and nudges her so, she smiles a little too. It's nice - smiling with Clarke and her friend. Her heart flutters when Clarke helps her put her head on, gentle hands brushing away stray hairs before sliding the mask back into place.

 

* * *

 

Lexa has very few friends, but she has one very good friend and she believes that is truly all she needs. Anya is loyal and intelligent, witty with a no-nonsense air to her that very much fits with Lexa’s worldviews. They work well together and their friendship is one that will likely last until their deaths. Which, Lexa thinks, might be very soon if Anya doesn’t learn to mind her own business.

 

It’s a Thursday and she’d promised to meet Anya at the mall, the other girl in need of some new business attire for her club’s state competition. Clarke waves her over and without thinking (because it’s Clarke and when Clarke is there Lexa has a hard time focusing on other things, like the fact her best friend, who knows way too much about her, will be showing up soon).

 

“Hey!”

 

Lexa is already smiling by the time she reaches the counter.

 

“Hello. How are you, Clarke?”

 

“Better now that you’re here. Sprite and a cinnamon bun?”

 

“Oh. No.” Lexa blanches and her stomach rolls. “I’m not working today. There’s no need.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Clarke shoots her a pleased smile before walking over to the oven to retrieve a fresh one.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa sees Anya walk up  and she suddenly, overwhelmingly knows she is royally fucked. "What are you getting _here_?"

 

Clarke’s listening and she comes over, giant, filthy sweet bun in hand. Lexa swallows the urge to vomit, concentrating on Clarke’s smile instead, warm and inviting.

 

“Lexa. What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing. Go away.” Her voice is stiff and embarrassed and Anya takes that as a hint to push further, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

 

“You _hate_ cinnamon.”

 

“What?” They both turn to Clarke who’s looking at them dumbfounded and Lexa panics.

 

“No. It’s not that bad.” Lexa ignores Anya’s disbelieving stare to pay attention to the distressed girl behind the counter. Clarke’s got the type of skin that everyone can see when she’s embarrassed or angry. Her face turns red in ugly blotches and it’s happening right now. “It’s okay. Cinnamon’s okay.”

 

“I never saw you eat one.”

 

“I - “ Lexa starts.

 

“Did you ever eat one?” Clarke asks, face beginning to wrinkle in confusion and anger.

 

Lexa winces, “No.” She won’t lie to Clarke’s face (a lie of omission doesn’t count, right?) “Gustus always ate it though. It never went to waste.” It’s a sorry attempt to placate Clarke’s mortification.

 

"You never-!" Clarke sputters, "and I kept -!" Before sinking her head into her hands and groaning. "I'm such an idiot. "

 

"Clarke. Clarke." Lexa calls her name attempting to peel her hands from her face, steadfastly ignoring the pathetic look both Anya and Reyes, who had emerged from the back,  are giving them. "I didn't tell you. It's okay."

 

When Lexa is finally able to pry Clarke's fingers away, there are angry eyes looking back at her, angry, extremely attractive eyes. Clarke reaches over the counter and grabs Lexa by the lapels of her shirt, dragging her forward so that her hips press insistently against the counter. "Get back here, now."

 

Anya glances up from her phone momentarily, shooting Lexa an amused smirk as she squirms and then reluctantly (she doesn't always do what Clarke says - not always) walks through the swinging door that will put her register side of the shop. Clarke meets her on the other side and drags her by her hand into the back where the large mixing machine sits. Lexa ignores how her fingers tingle where Clarke touches, how the pads of her fingers rest on the skin of Clarke's hand, warm and soft.

 

* * *

 

"You don't like cinnamon?" Lexa purses her lips and shakes her head. Clarke looks at her knowingly and it shoots a bolt of heat straight to Lexa's core. "Then why?"

 

"It was a reason to see you.” She replies plainly, and then, hesitatingly continues, “I may not like cinnamon, but I like you, Clarke, very much." She whispers it softly and steps closer, one hand coming up to brush back a loose strand of hair and another wiping away a smudge of flour on Clarke’s cheek. Clarke has never seen Lexa so vulnerable. Before Clarke can even formulate a thought, Lexa’s leaning forward and kissing Clarke and Clarke can’t work up a response. She doesn’t move and Lexa viciously pulls away. “I’m so sorry.” She looks horrified at herself, at the situation and Clarke wants to calm her down because she likes kissing Lexa, likes Lexa, but words are still, unfortunately, frozen on the tip of her tongue. “I didn’t -”

 

Clarke reaches up and grabs Lexa’s face, dragging it down to hers and swallowing whatever apologies Lexa was going to spit out. Clarke’s lips are soft and insistent and feel good against Lexa’s dry, chapped ones. There’s something else there too though. Lexa pulls away, just far enough so that their foreheads touch and noses brush, and licks her lips while Clarke watches.

 

"What?" Clarke asks, her voice all low and out-of-breath.

 

Lexa hums pleasantly and her tongue darts out one more time. "Cinnamon."

 

She smiles and Clarke laughs, apologizing. "Sorry. Hazard of the job"

  
"No." Lexa leans in and kisses Clark again, cupping her face. "It's growing on me."


End file.
